


War Boys

by potionsmaster



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Fingering, M/M, Month of Fanfiction, No Kaidan AU, dirty filthy smut, lots of referencing of Mad Max: Fury Road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/pseuds/potionsmaster
Summary: After Mark suggests a quiet night at home, it becomes anything but.





	War Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Month of Fanfiction Challenge  
> Day 11: Smut
> 
> You should probably know going into this that Reese's face claim is Tom Hardy, who also plays Mad Max.

Mark seemed in better spirits at dinner than in the last week, a small flicker of ease shooting through Reese’s chest at the sight of his smile, the tension in Mark’s shoulders more relaxed than before. Mark’s restlessness tended to transfer over to Reese, the younger man unable to help taking on his partner's emotional state.

It was a bad habit, he knew, but one he could never tame. But where Mark kept an outlet for such things, Reese’s outlet tended to be Mark. That plan didn’t work so much when Mark fought through whatever plagued him. So Reese preoccupied himself with work and the dogs for the week, keeping his distance, treading lightly, feeling his own restless state take root.  

He glanced up from his plate once he realized Mark had been talking to him the entire time. He cocked his head to the side as he chewed the rest of his pork chop. “Hm?”

Mark’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “Am I boring you?”

Reese waited until he could swallow what was left in his mouth before attempting to respond. “Sorry. I spaced out for a second. You were saying?”

Mark paused for a minute before repeating himself. “I _said_ we should stay in tonight, maybe watch a vid.”

“I’d like that. Have anything in mind?”

“You can pick.” Mark stared after him for a beat. “You okay?”

Reese glanced down, a light blush coating his cheeks, as he pushed his mashed potatoes around his plate. “I’m fine.”

The look on Mark’s face said he didn’t believe him, but the older man didn’t press the issue.

After they finished cleaning up dinner Mark disappeared into their bedroom, coming out a few minutes later in pajama bottoms and a tank top. “I’ll make the popcorn. You decide on a vid yet?”

Reese frowned, tongue stuck between the side of his lips as he scrolled through them on his omni-tool. “Nothing’s really jumping out.”

“It doesn’t have to be new.”

Reese went back and pulled up the folder of his favorites. “What about 'Fury Road'?”

He didn’t have to see Mark’s face to know he rolled his eyes. “You just like that one cause Max looks like you.”

Reese sent the vid to the large screen on the wall and walked back into their bedroom to change. “You’re just mad cause you and the Imperator share the same haircut.” When he poked his head out of the door frame, he stuck his tongue out at Mark. The other man smirked at him as he lounged on the couch.

He strolled out in basketball shorts and a tank top, stepping over the two large dog-shaped lumps on the floor to get over to the couch. He keyed the vid to play from his omni-tool as he settled in. “Really, the whole vid’s made up of people who act like you. It should be obvious why I like it.”

Mark winced. “Ouch...low blow, baby cakes.”

Reese drew his eyes away from Max’s opening monologue to peer over at Mark. “Badass and beautiful? That’s a low blow to you?”

The look on his face softened. “I thought you meant the brothers. How they’re tyrants.”

Reese drew into the back of the couch, horrified. “Nooo. Mark, _no_. I meant how they fight, how Max and Furiosa get weird about people touching them and how they care through showing, not telling.” Reese brought his legs up to his chest and laid his head across his knees, face toward his lover. Keeping his voice soft, he added, “How Max and Furiosa belong together, but don’t say it.”

He cast his eyes down for a minute before trying to cover up his last statement. “Also, I’ve seen you drive. It’s not pretty.”

Mark smirked again and placed a hand on the back of Reese’s neck. “Well, now that you put it _that_ way…”

Reese leaned into it, closing his eyes. “The fact that you immediately compare yourself to the tyrants probably says something about you.”

Mark looked back to the screen, where Max attempted to escape from the War Boys. “I’ve had a lot of people make assumptions about me. Guess if you hear something enough, even if you know it’s not true, you start to believe it," he said softly before he shifted his gaze back to Reese, who laughed.

“Tyrant of my heart, maybe.”

Mark’s ears flushed and lips pursed as his attention went back to the vid.

Reese straightened up to lean over Mark and grab a fistful of popcorn from the bowl in his lap. When Mark didn’t respond, Reese decided to switch topics. Furiosa headed out of the Citadel in the War Rig, a look of determination on her face. “I think if I’m like anyone, it’s Furiosa. Us one-armed people gotta stick together.” He wiggled the fingers of his prosthetic to prove his point.

Mark chuckled. “Definitely more refined of the two.”

Reese finished up the popcorn in his palm, eyes glued to the screen. One of the war boys plugged Max up. He didn’t understand why Mark thought Reese resembled Max; the two of them looked nothing alike. Max didn’t have the best aim either, and his fighting style wasn't great.

“...I wonder how different this movie would be if there were biotics. Would the good guys still win?” He mused over his thought for a few seconds. “They would probably need their own biotic. Maybe Capable could be it.”

Mark chimed in. “No doubt the Vulvalini would all be. They’re like the asari.”

Reese nodded, reflecting on the women who appeared later in the vid. Mark had a point; it was something Reese never considered. He scooted in closer to Mark, leaning his shoulder slightly against his. “What about Immortan Joe?”

“Heh. Udina.”

Reese scrunched up his nose. “Gross. I could’ve done without that imagery.”

Mark grinned and nudged him with his shoulder, leaning back against him. “You asked! Ask a stupid question much?”

Reese glared. “I meant biotics, not people. Don’t be a jerk.”

“Fine. I think he’d deal red sand and take it himself, but no biotics.”

Reese nodded, snagging a few more pieces of popcorn. “Makes sense. I can see it.” He licked the butter off his fingers when he finished, earning him a stare from Mark, tongue playing with the point of one of his canines before changing his focus back on Fury Road.

Mark inclined his head toward the scene playing out, Nux arguing with his lancer Slit about driving. “Those two, totally together.”

Reese nodded. They got halfway through the movie before Reese started to talk again. He couldn’t help himself, even though he was sure Mark hated talking over vids. The tyrant comment nagged at him, refusing to let go. Was that the cause of Mark’s unease that week? Reese leaned his head onto Mark, muttering, “You’re not a tyrant. Don’t listen to what everyone else says about you. It’s not true.”

He thought Mark didn’t hear him, no reaction to his comment, but then a hand came to rest on Reese’s knee as their legs knocked together.

“...thanks.”

Reese couldn’t leave it alone. “If you ever start to question it again, tell me so I can stop those thoughts in their tracks.” He laid his hand on top of Mark’s, weaving his fingers into the spaces between. “You can be _mean_ sometimes, but nowhere near tyrant levels. “ When Mark’s eyes moved from the screen onto him, Reese stuck his tongue out.

Mark’s eyes lingered as he brought their intertwined hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of Reese’s. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Reese leaned further into him, huffing. “Or _don’t_ believe me. I guess that works, too. I know one voice doesn’t really drown out years of others.”

“Yours means something to me. Theirs don’t.”

Reese’s cheeks burned. He pulled their hands away from Mark’s mouth, positioning them so that Mark’s arm wrapped around Reese’s shoulder. He didn’t force himself to see the grin he knew was on Mark’s lips at having made Reese blush. Mark gave him a squeeze and left his arm there.

Reese stared up at Mark’s face, licking his lips. “Sometimes I _really_ like you, you know? You’re a really likable person.” The restless feeling from that week bristled under his skin, an urge to touch Mark growing in the pit of his stomach. He decided to try and make it obvious, see if Mark held any interested in what Reese had in mind.  Something would be seriously wrong with the other man if he didn't.

“Like, if someone asked me what my ideal Friday night would be, this would be it; doing _whatever_ here with you.” Too subtle. Reese tried again. “Watching a movie, eat popcorn... Maybe, I dunno... _kissing?_ ” That got his attention. “You know. _Things..._ " he said pointedly.  "With _you_.  Anything _,_ really...I just like being around you.”

Mark grinned, teasing. “Same, _Reese_.” He ran his fingertips along Reese’s arm absentmindedly.

Reese turned toward him, eyes flicking to Mark’s lips before looking back at the screen. He wasn’t being obvious enough. He wet his lips, a soft smile playing on them. A new idea sprang into his thoughts. He reached for more popcorn, licking the butter off his fingers after popping the kernels into his mouth.  Mark, not missing a beat, chuckled.

“You need a napkin or something?”

Reese shot him a devilish grin, knowing his plan worked. “Why, is it bothering you?”

Mark leaned into him a little more. “If I say yes?”

Reese licked his lips before raking his front teeth across the bottom lip in a slow movement. “Then I’d say maybe you should do something about it.”

“I don’t really want to be used as a napkin. And if you absolutely need something to suck on besides your fingers, I’m sure I can think of something.”

Reese’s eyes twinkled, the vid forgotten in front of him as he snickered. “If you’re insisting, but that wasn’t really the hole I imagined you sticking it in tonight.”

Mark’s eyes widened before the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. “Oh? Care to elaborate?” He moved the popcorn bowl to the end table beside him. The dogs perked up their ears from the floor as they eyed the movement, hoping for some stray pieces to fall.  Reese climbed into Mark’s lap, a knee resting on both sides of him as he looped his arms behind Mark’s neck.

“Don’t tell me it hasn’t been obvious that I meant something more... _physical_ to go along with the vid.”

Mark’s hands came to rest on his hips as he tilted his head up for a kiss.

“Maybe I just like hearing you tell me what you want.”

Reese rolled his eyes as he grinned. “ _You_. Preferably naked, but that’s more optional. Definitely moaning.”

Mark dragged Reese’s hips forward slowly. “And preferably not covered in melted butter…” His lips trailed along the younger man’s jaw and down his neck.

Reese shuddered at the feel of it. “Your words, not mine. I’d still take you, melted butter and all.”

Mark hummed against his skin. “I knew it. You just lick me for the salt…” His mouth sucked lightly on Reese’s pulse, rolling his hips to meet his.  Reese stifled a groan.

“All that salt’s soaked into your personality; there’s none left on your skin.”

Mark slipped his hands beneath the waistband of Reese’s basketball shorts, kneading the muscle he found. “You got me on that one, babe.” He nipped at his earlobe.  Reese’s breath caught in his throat. His fingers dug into Mark’s shirt as he attempted to lift it off. Mark, impatient, pulled it off and tossed it to the side, bringing Reese’s tank top along with it. Reese scraped his teeth along the older man’s collarbone, nipping and sucking as he moved up to Mark’s jaw. His hands latched onto Mark’s hips.  The older man buried his face into Reese’s neck, rolling his hips against his again.

Reese pulled back just in time to recite, “ _At least that way we might be able to…together…come across some kind of redemption,_ ” in time with the vid before leaning in to kiss Mark.

“'Redemption', huh?  That what they're calling it these days?  You sound scarily like him…” Mark nipped at his bottom lip. “Not a bad thing.”

Reese ran his thumbs in circles into the bones of Mark’s hips as he drove forward into another kiss. Mark broke it off to kiss his way along his collarbone, sliding a finger between Reese’s buttocks. Reese responded by nipping the shell of his ear, rocking his hips up.  Mark rolled their groins together, snickering after he did.

“Got something on your mind, maybe?”

“Mm. Just the thought of you, pushing into me. Isn’t that what’s on your mind too?” He slid along the hard press of Mark’s pants as his hand pull down the thin cotton material.

“We think alike…” Mark maneuvered them on the couch so he could yank off Reese’s shorts. Reese managed to get Mark’s pants halfway down his butt, not surprised to find he was sans underwear underneath. His mouth captured Mark’s, sucking his lover’s bottom lip between his front teeth in the kiss. “ _Mm_.”  Mark reached between them to cup Reese, rubbing his thumb around his tip and deepening the kiss. Reese whimpered against his mouth as his hips pitched up. Mark smoothed a drop of moisture from Reese’s tip around the head, digging fingers into his butt. “Should we move? Or stay here?”

“And miss the rest of the vid?” he retorted, a bit breathless. Reese’s hand moved low enough for his fingers to cup Mark’s balls, rolling them between his fingers. Mark’s head fell back as he groaned, sliding himself against Reese’s butt.

"...I must be boring you again."

"Hardly."

Reese let go to lock his arms around Mark’s neck, bringing Mark with him as he leaned back to feel around for the coffee table drawer.  Strong hands supported him while he fumbled around, looking for what he learned they needed to keep stashed in helpful little hiding spots around their home.  His fingers grazed smooth, plastic little bottle, and without breaking the kiss, Reese squirted some of the lube onto his palm before propelling forward, biting into Mark’s lip as he coated Mark’s shaft with slow strokes.

Mark took a shuddering breath and arched into Reese’s hand, sliding his own back onto Reese’s ass and massaging it. Reese’s mouth trailed to just until Mark’s jaw as he nipped and sucked where his jaw began, continuing his slow stroke.  His free hand rolled Mark’s balls in his palm again, causing another wave of pleasure to go shuddering through him.  Mark cupped his hardened length against Reese’s butt and rubbed himself along the younger man’s cleft, moaning into his neck. Reese’s knees trembled underneath him as he shuddered, an audible gasp passing from his lips. He clenched his butt cheeks together as he gyrated his hips into Mark’s, nibbling on the other man’s earlobe while he did.

Mark reached to where Reese set the lube and squirted some in his palm, coating his fingers before moving so he could circle Reese’s entrance with a slick finger while sucking on his pulse. “Tell me when…”

Reese drew in a shaky breath and straightened his back, towering over Mark while on his knees. He planted kisses around Mark’s mouth.

“When.”

Mark tilted his head to the side as he pushed his long finger in slowly, eyes locked on Reese’s face.

“ _Mmmmm_ ,” Reese moaned and brushed himself against Mark’s chest as his skin flickered a pale blue aura, crackling against the touch. He rubbed his nose along the bridge of Mark’s.

Mark went slow with his movements. “Tell me when you want more,” he breathed.

Reese nodded. “More. More, and then _you_.” He laid a light kiss on Mark’s lips, hand resting on his cheek. “I _need_ you in me,” he baited, grinning.

Mark pulled him back in for another kiss. Mumbling against his lips, he said, “Don’t want to hurt you…” as he teased with another finger.

“Mm. I’d tell you if you did.”

Mark nipped his bottom lip and pulled on it gently as he added another finger. “Damn well better.”

Reese closed his eyes, moaning. “I trust you.” He flicked his tongue at Mark’s upper lip before leaning his whole body into the older man.

“Mmm...good.” Mark pulled his forward and moved Reese’s hand around him, lacing their fingers together as they stroked his length. “You’re in control of how much and how fast, babe…” He slipped his fingers out and cupped Reese’s hip.

Reese bit his lip as he lowered himself down onto Mark, exhaling the breath he held as Mark slid into him.

“ _Fuck_...”

His biotics flickered brighter around him.  Mark chuckled darkly as he held onto Reese's hips to help steady him.

“That’s the whole idea.” 

Reese rocked back and forth, clenching around his lover, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath.

“Less talking, more kissing.”

“Fuckin’ make me then.” Mark rolled his hips to meet the younger man’s motion, fingers digging harder into his hipbones before moving to grip the thick muscle beneath his hands.

Reese gripped the back Mark’s head and hauled it forward, dragging him in for a deep kiss while his free hand ran up his chest and dug into his shoulder.

“ _Fuuuuuuuck…_ ” Mark pulled Reese close and fell onto his back on the couch.  He bent his knees to get better purchase against the cushions.  Persephone picked up her head and cocked it to the side, tail thumping against the floor.  Hades, on the other hand, got up and sniffed at them, interested in the movement.  "Down, boy.  Nothin' going on that concerns you."  The black Doberman lay back down on their dog bed with a gusty sigh.

"Glad you're not saying that to _me_ , Markie..." the younger man teased, pausing to grin at his lover beneath him.

"Obviously not doing enough if you can taunt me.  I'll have to work on that."  

He wrapped a large hand around Reese's hard length and squeezed, tantalizing the sensitive skin along the underside with his fingertips.  A whine came from Reese’s throat as he circled his hips against Mark, raising himself up slightly before lowering back down and repeating. Sparks edged along his skin just as Mark’s biotics began to pick up. Mark watched him move and ran a hand up Reese’s chest, biting his lower lip and releasing it slowly.

Reese smiled before licking his lips, staring into Mark’s face and savoring the look as he bucked his hips faster. His hands slid lower until they reached the divet in Mark’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles into them.

Mark groaned and moved with him, goosebumps raising where Reese touched him. Panting, he managed to get out, “Not gonna last very long if you keep that up….”

Reese’s breathing wasn’t much more controlled. “You...before _me_? That’s...that’s gotta be a record... _mmph..._ ”

Mark hooked an arm around Reese’s neck, pulling him down for a rough kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Reese ground his hips into him with the kiss, hands moving up the back of Mark’s legs to knead the underside of his thighs. He moved his mouth down Mark’s chest, where he licked and sucked the skin, trying to leave hickeys.  Mark groaned again and shivered, biotics vibrating steadily now.

“How close’re you?” he panted.

“Pretty close. You?” Reese’s breathing hitched as he raised and lowered himself again.  Mark shuddered and worked Reese in front, smoothing his thumb around the crown and head.

“You go, I go… but you go first.”

Reese picked up the pace with his rocking, biotics sparking as his body started to spasm. He bit down on his lip until it hurt, trying to keep the noise in his chest. Mark’s biotics flared with Reese’s, and he dragged Reese down to bury his face into his neck, holding onto him tight.  Sobs wracked Reese’s body as he came, flashes shooting off him like fireworks.  The dogs whined from the floor, backing up and growling at the light display.

Mark sighed deeply and held Reese through the aftershocks, resting his head back against the couch. Reese lifted his face to plant slow, lazy kisses all over Mark’s face, arms still locked around him.

“Mm. Well, that was fun.”  The older man didn't dignify it with an answer.  Reese closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. “Can we just stay like this for awhile? Five minutes tops. Please?”

Mark rubbed his hand up and down his arm, pressing a kiss onto the side of Reese’s head while he shifted him a bit. The little bit of unease left in him filtered out as he breathed in Mark’s scent, tongue flicking out to taste the salt on his skin. A few more minutes and he would forget why he grew so antsy in the first place.

One of the dogs came over and must’ve licked Mark, because he twisted underneath him and shoved their face away. Reese tilted his head so an eye could peek out from behind the older man. Mark glanced down and smiled. Reese couldn’t help but return it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not the couple I originally thought I was going to write about when we made up the smut prompt, but here it is. If you were wondering who did the draft, that would be JoUFancyHuh, even though PotionsMaster did a lot of the Mark dialogue and actions and general coaching on smut matters. 
> 
> This is pretty fluffy domestic, too. Reese Graham belongs to JoUFancyHuh, Mark Shepard belongs to potionsmaster


End file.
